fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nycho Invalidez
Nycho Invalidez (often shortened to "Nycho") is a human character without real powers that is the owner of the Fantendo Firehouse (although not the leader of the group). Nycho is a wanna-be gangster and lives in squalor intentionally to live a life of free spirited thinking. He debuted in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory as a playable character and a major character in the game's story mode. He has since become a major character for the Fantendo Firehouse group, being the owner of the building as well as a major supporting character. The character was originally created by as a new take on a older Fantendo character (who has not been explicitly named) but rapidly became their own character with their own unique personality. Description Nycho Invalidez is a brown-skinned man with messy black hair stylized into cat ears, similar to that of Valerie Heartgold or R. Vogue, although these are not actually natural and are merely stuck together like that as an apparent result of a drunk bender. He has green eyes. He often wears really ugly clothes that don't match at all together, apparently just picking up whatever's on the floor in the morning. He can usually be seen wearing the same clothes over multiple days, although he takes a shower every day. Personality Nycho is a wanna-be gangster who lives in squalor while having delusions of grandeur. He is legally obligated to call his home a "situtation" and sleeps on a water bed. He claims Wolverine is one of his role models. Like Leah, he secretly collects anime figures and actually goes a step farther, sleeping with a body pillow of the character Pizayarō from the anime Amatsuchi!!! Seikatsu no tame ni sushi fakkā!!!. He seemed to have dropped this habit after Days of Victory although still has a liking for the character. He also tends to go to Tifft family parties uninvited, much to the annoyance of the Tiffts. Nycho is also a low-key womanizer, flirting with just about any woman, even ones that don't happen to be human. Despite this, he is actually bisexual but is nowhere near as aggressive in his pursuits with men. If someone tells him to back off, he does. He can also be very oblivious to when women are hitting on him- this may be a ploy to show he isn't interested, or maybe he just has some himbo vibes. His womanizer traits were played way down after Days of Victory, as him being more friendly was funnier and led to better characterization. Nycho seemingly has no sense of space around his friends and tends to try and get into tight spaces whenever he can so he can be part of the action. He lives rather cheaply, using off-brand equipment and buying clothes from "penny stores", claiming "dollar stores" to be too much money. Despite this, he pays premium for gas prices and only dines at fancy restaurants. He also aggressively tries to make money through the US patent office, having attempted to patent over 100 ideas that have all been rejected. However, as revealed in Happy Birthday, Unten!, he does have an active patent that is used by major car companies and profits over his design being used- this design of course, only being used to sap more money from costumers as it drips oil after a car has been at a stand still for a while. As revealed in Cristal Roto, he was actually more timid in his youth, only really opening up after Camila moved away. He took some of his personality from Guadalupe Invalidez, his cousin, when he was growing up. Whereas Guadalupe mostly acts this way as a result of getting attention from her parents, Nycho does this because it's the only way he feels he can open up to people and be "interesting", eventually becoming the person he is today because of this. Nycho plays stupid a lot of the time mostly as a tactic for people to drop their guard around him and he can become friends with them. Even in Days of Victory, he revealed that a lot of it is an act. There are moments where he is genuinely kind of dumb, but he can also be surprisingly brilliant from time to time. He is a great friend and just about everyone like having him around despite their initial impressions. He is incredibly thoughtful and makes sure he doesn't make people uncomfortable, and is genuinely supportive wherever he can. Background As revealed in Cristal Roto, Nycho was not alway like how he presents himself. His dad was a car salesman and he was friends with Camilla Espina. Additionally, as revealed later, he was best friends with his cousin Guadalupe Invalidez who had her personality rub off on Nycho that lingered even after they grew a little distant. As revealed in Happy Birthday, Unten!, Nycho created a patent for a device in cars that makes them drip oil when they are at a standstill for a while; this of course being used in all major car company vehicles to sap money from their users in a surreptitious way. This led to Nycho's wealth of sorts. Appearances ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Nycho was introduced as a playable character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on September 3rd, 2016. He plays a major role in the plot, although isn't really as substantial as a lot of other characters, his biggest part in the plot being a ride for Unten and Rachel after they get stranded on Earth. ''Interviews with the Victorious Just Like Old Friends Happy Birthday, Unten! Rendered NULL Powers and Abilities Nycho uses weapons like a crowbar and a gun, and often misuses them or misunderstands how to use them. Nycho does seem to have some hidden strength to him that he doesn't seem to be able to tap into by will, but rather by accident. Nycho is usually mistaken as not having any kind of talent, but is actually really well versed in world history and has a encyclopedic knowledge of every movie and show he watches. Specific Abilities Relationships Unten Strafe Rachel Obena The two became quick friends during the events of Days of Victory. Obena and Nycho usually engage in shenanigans together or generally rib on each other. The two shared a crush on Faria Kamel, although she rejected both due to her lack of knowledge on the two. The two are frequently seen together during Days of Victory and their appearances afterwards, usually involved in a goofier and lighter subplot from the main story. Obena and Nycho enjoy watching Dragon Ball Z together as well doing dumb schemes together. Nycho cares deeply for Obena's wellbeing- in Happy Birthday, Unten!, Nycho went out of his way to make a gluten-free cake for Obena by researching gluten free ingredients and buying them in the middle of Unten's birthday party. They consider themselves best friends. Their relationship is not romantic and will never be, as revealed in Truth and Train where this is brought up and rejected by both of them. Obena is mostly inseparable from Nycho, which has been a good and bad thing for her, as it means she has less opportunities to go out on field missions with Unten and his team. However, having a close friend to confide with has been a boon for her, keeping her personality relatively happy almost all the time. Dara Tillertone A close friend of Nycho from childhood. The two originally had a more antagonistic relationship growing up, but the dislike between the two soften, even if they tease each other occasionally. The two often go to each other for life advice but usually don't listen to each other and learn from their mistakes instead. Camila Espina During Cristal Roto, it is revealed that Nycho and Camila were friends, although seemingly somewhat distant because of Nycho's more timid traits. Nycho is left a parting gift in the episode, which is his crowbar that he uses later on life to fight with. The two would likely be unable to recognize each other initially if they met in the present because both have changed a lot since their last encounter. Trent Corona The two have a good friendly relationship and share interest in a lot of the same things, including their affinity for the character of Pizayarō from Amatsuchi!!! Seikatsu no tame ni sushi fakkā!!!. While Nycho doesn't get to hang out with this relatively new friend of his a lot due to his nocturnal nature, they actually have a friends with benefits situation due to them both being fairly comfortable with their own masculinity and finding each other attractive. Trophy Information Gallery NychoInvalidezVictory.png|Nycho as he appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. NychoBaaghVictory.png|Nycho's old art in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. NychoInvalidezPostVictory.png|Nycho's post-Victory outfit NychoInvalidezPostVictoryAltColors.png|Alternate colors for the post-Victory outfit. NychoSummerDayz.png|Nycho in Summer Dayz NychoWorldTournamentPainted.png|Nycho in World Tournament NychoInvalidezUDayPainted.png|Nycho in U-Day! Trivia *His original name was Nycho Baagh, but was changed to Invalidez to play up his nature as a wanna-be criminal. *His design oddly has cat ears, although the only explanation Nycho has is that he was drunk when he got them. **These were allegedly based off Valerie Heartgold's cat ears, although Nycho isn't from her famial line, hence why it doesn't really add up that he has them. The running explanation is that they are super-glued together. *Nycho is a big fan of Dragon Ball Z and has gotten Unten and Obena interested in watching it. *The original reason for Nycho's wealth was much different prior to Happy Birthday, Unten!. Originally it was that he was a benefactor in his grandfather's will, who enlisted him a majority stock in A22 Enterprises. At the time, his grandfather believed that the company would never take off, but the company has grown to be one of the most successful tech companies on the planet and has put Seattle on the map for technological advancements. As such, Nycho Invalidez's stock value is incredibly high. However, despite being a majority stockholder in A22 Enterprises, Nycho was somewhat unaware of what the company actually does. This was dropped to make his wealth less dependent on A22 Enterprises as well as making him more of a self-made man as opposed to someone who was randomly dropped wealth. *Nycho is a legal immigrant to the United States. He was born in Mexico and immigrated later to the United States. *Nycho was not originally planned to become a member of what would become known as the Fantendo Firehouse group, however his positive reception and fun personality and dynamic with Obena led him becoming a major character. Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:World Tournament Category:Summer Dayz Category:Dissecting Sarah